Painter
250px |health = 125 |variant of = Engineer |weapon = Paint Crossbow |abilities = Sonic Grenade Jackhammer Zombot Drone Proximity Sonic Mine Turbo Jackhammer Rocket Drone |rarity = Rare}} Painter is a Rare variant of the Engineer in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Description Zomboss selected the Painter Zombie due to his steady hands and great attention to detail. The Painter Zombie enjoys painting himself into a corner. Specialty What makes the Painter so special is that his weapon exaggerates the use of crowd control. The Painter's arsenal consists of a Paint Crossbow. The Cactus and its variants have a similar weapon, as they both are designed for long range. The Painter creates a next level generation of rivalry between the Cactus and the Engineer but suffers from the same problems as the Cactus in close-quarters. He also has a huge bullet drop, which can make aiming harder at long ranges. Primary weapon The Painter's primary weapon is the Paint Crossbow. The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The damage per hit at all ranges base and critical is 48. *The max DPS at all ranges is 45.4. *The splash damage is 15 at all ranges. *The ammo in a clip is 15. *The reload time is 2.7 seconds. *The projectile speed is slow. *The weapon is semi-auto. *The bloom is low. Abilities Weapon upgrades Less Sticky Reloader Paint is sticky! This reloader replacement makes it less sticky resulting in faster reload times. Zomboss Enhanced Painter Box A Zomboss enhanced paint box holds more paint. Well, really, it's just a bigger box. Enhanced Paint Fumes Enhanced paint fumes cause more damage to Plants. Strategies The Painter is arguably the best Engineer variant for those who like to snipe plants from afar instead of exclusively going for the teleporter. The Painter's high projectile damage (which is 45 by default and 48 when upgraded) makes it quite lethal in the hands of an accurate player. The Painter is also a good counter to the Cactus because the Painter has a variety of perks that the Cactus does not have; first of all, the Painter deals more damage per hit than any Cactus (barring on headshots from the Camo Cactus), it deals splash damage, meaning misses can still deal damage, and finally, the Jackhammer gives the Painter an agility advantage in close quarters in addition to allowing the painter to "tackle" plants by running into them, and on top of that, it provides some degree of safety against Cacti as the increased movement speed makes the Painter hard to hit. Despite the mentioned advantages, the player should try to avoid close-range combat as the Painter since his slow firing speed makes hitting targets up close exceedingly difficult unless you manage to stun them with either the Sonic Grenade or the Proximity Sonic Mine. Trivia *Painter's crossbow has a faster bullet drop than most other weapons in the game. **This can also make hitting targets from a long distance challenging. *Painting is considered an art of architectural detail, which is why Painter is an Engineer variant. Same goes for civil engineering, and even plumbing. *In the Stickerbook, it says that his weapon (Paint Crossbow) has a short range. But actually, it seems to have long range. *Similar to the Super Commando and Centurion, Painter's weapon is also a crossbow. **He is also the only one of these zombies not to be a Foot Soldier variant. *The Zomboss Enhanced Painter Box resembles a Weighted Storage Cube from the Portal series. *Similarly to Camo Cactus, he also gains bonus field of view when aiming. *The Paint Crossbow can paint patterns of various colors on a variety of surfaces by shooting at them, like walls, the ground, the Pumpkins in Zomboss Estate, or even Coffin/Barrel/Outhouse Zombies' armor. Category:Variants Category:Playable characters Category:Engineer variants Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombie variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies